Hinata or Sakura
by Oct8Yam109
Summary: It's after the war and Sakura wants Naruto's answer, but she also wants Sasuke to need her. Now Naruto has the hard decision of choosing between: Sakura or Hinata.


"Which one will it be Naruto?" Sakura asked the blond in front of her. Hinata stood silently beside her with a huge blush on her cheeks. The war was finally over and everything was more or less back to normal. Team 7, mostly Sasuke and Naruto, were treated as the heros of the war. Naruto now had one more difficult situation to deal with before he inevitably became hokage. Who did he want to be with? His childhood crush Sakura or the shy girl with a crush on him Hinata. Naruto had started to grow fond of Hinata after she confessed to him, he wasn't sure how he felt about it then but now …

"Naruto, we need your answer!" Sakura growled. Naruto gulped nervously and backed up.

"I'm not sure who just yet, just give me until tomorrow please. I'll come to one of you, if someone doesn't see me before noon I chose the other," Naruto said quickly so he wouldn't get punched by Sakura's killer fist. Sakura sighed, she knew this was the only option now.

"Fine you baka," Sakura muttered before punching Naruto into a building all the way across the village. Hinata timidly followed Sakura, who was muttering how stupid Naruto was sometimes. She ended up punching a wall and it literally brought the house down.

"S-Sakura, try to calm down. I know you're mad Naruto put it off for a second time, but he can't decide if you bug him every other day," Hinata commented quietly enough so only Sakura could hear it. Hinata had always gave great advice, but it was hard to talk to get it from her since she was very quiet and shy.

"I can't wait for him forever, Sasuke needs me!" Sakura babbled nonsensically. Ino had mostly gotten over Sasuke, it showed how mature she was, but Sakura on the other hand was not so mature. The two girls split up heading to their individual houses.

(=^.^=)

Naruto was heading to the home of Kurenai Yuhi and her daughter Aiko. Kurenai had offered to give him advice when he decided to choose who he would confess his love to. Naruto wasn't sure if he would ever accept the offer, but here he was at Kurenai's door.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door nervously, he didn't know Kurenai all that well. The door swung open.

"Oh, hello there Naruto. What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked surprised. Naruto looked away nervously.

"Well, Sakura and Hinata payed me a visit earlier …" Naruto trailed off. Kurenai had a small smile on her face, she knew this day was coming. She motioned Naruto to come in, he slowly walked into the house. The house looked bare, it seemed to only have the basic items needed.

"Why don't you sit on the couch while I go finish putting away my laundry." Naruto sat on the couch, near the window. Flowers sat on the window sill, they looked well taken care of. Naruto smiled upon seeing the flowers. He enjoyed taking care of flowers, it was a peaceful pastime when he was bored. Naruto's ears perked up when he heard a baby crying.

"Naruto! Could you get Aiko for me?"

"Sure!" Naruto called back at Kurenai. Naruto stood and headed towards the noise, the room at the end of the hall. The room was painted in pale colours, nothing too bright. Naruto spotted Aiko in the crib in the corner. He gently picked up the crying child. She looked up at him with a smile. Naruto started making faces making Aiko giggle. Kurenai stood in the doorway and watched the sight with a smile.

"Looks like you two are having fun," Kurenai said after a while.

"Yeah, I never realized how fun it was to take care of babies."

"There are some downsides too." Aiko reached for her mother, Naruto handed her over to Kurenai. Kurenai put Aiko on a table and started changing her.

"Kurenai, what should I do about Hinata and Sakura?" Naruto questioned as he watched her change the baby.

"Let your heart be your guide. Tomorrow take a walk and don't think about where you are going, and you will end up in the place you are meant to be." Naruto nodded at the advice, thinking that it was the best advice he could have received.

(=^.^=)

Naruto left his house the next morning. As he walked he got memories of the two girls. Hinata believing in him. Sakura giving him food during Kakashi's test. Hinata attempting to save him during the Pein invasion. Sakura thanking him. Naruto shook the thoughts away as he neared…

* * *

As Naruto neared the Hyuga's compound, his nervousness grew stronger with each passing minute. As soon as he reached the gate, the guards halted him.

"Hello Naruto, What's the occasion?" the guard on Naruto's right asked.

"I bet it's for miss. Hinata's hand in marriage," the other guard teased. Naruto blushed crimson. The guards laughed as they sent him in. Naruto found Hinata on the steps of the clan head's house.

"Hey there Hinata!" Naruto greeted with his trademark grin. Hinata looked up, her surprize was shown on her face.

"N-Naruto, I thought you would have went to Sakura," Hinata commented. Naruto casually strolled over to Hinata. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Would some who who chose Sakura do this?" Naruto brought his face closer to Hinata's, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Hinata was surprize at first, but soon kissed him back. A cough broke them apart, it was Hiashi; Hinata's strict father.

"Morning father," Hinata greeted formally. Hiashi folded his arms.

"Mr. Hyuga, may I date your daughter?" Naruto addressed Hiashi as formally as he could. Hiashi smiled slightly, he had waited to hear those words for years.

"Treat her well," Hiashi said. Hinata hugged her father in thanks.

"Take good care of her ... Naruto," Sakura whispered from her hiding place on a near by roof.


End file.
